Personal digital communication devices, such as smartphones, are evolving rapidly and more and more people prefer using personal digital communication devices for numerous purposes. One or the main functions of the personal digital communication devices is providing an access to the Internet. Conventionally, Internet and mobile Internet revenues mostly come from three sources: online shopping, advertising, and gaming. However, different activities are usually provided by different websites. A user who wants to combine several Internet activities, such as playing a game during performing online shopping, has to switch from one website to another or, in case the activity is associated with a user profile, enter user credentials at each website. Additionally, an ordinary person can participate in financial operations by using both client-server money transfer applications and peer-to-peer money transfer applications. An Internet connection allows to perform transactions world-wide. However, exchange costs, banking costs, and various fees related to transactions in physical currencies may be considerable. With a globalization of economy and growth of international operations, these inconveniences become more outstanding, interfere with retail transactions and add some level of dissatisfaction.